Frailty
by We are DesCom
Summary: Frailty n. State of being weak or delicate.How ironic. Ironic that frailty described him perfectly. He was not handled carefully, so he became broken. Broken beyond repair...SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

"_**Frailty"**_

_**A SasuNaru fanfic**_

_**By We Are DesCom**_

_**Jessa-kun: Waii!!!! Another SasuNaru fanfic!! W00t!!!**_

_**Schatzi: Why are you so excited?**_

_**Kawahi: Why are you so uninterested, Zi?**_

_**Schatzi: Just because.**_

_**Jessa-kun: Well, I'm excited just because too!**_

_**Kawahi:….;**_

_**Disclaimer: DesCom does not own Naruto or any of its characters. They all belong to the great Kishimoto. We only own ourselves and we have joint ownership of this account. Other than that, we only own Sasunaru plushies.**_

_**DesCom: ONTO THE FIC!!!**_

**FRAILTY**

He was breaking.

He smirked.

No. He was not breaking. He was already broken. His heart, his soul, his spirit.

Funny. He had lived through eighteen years of being harassed and beaten by the townspeople. He had lived through years of being alone and detested. He had lived through years of living knowing that he was a monster. He had lived through years knowing that no one would ever love him.

But how come his beliefs were all shattered by only one person?

He curled up in his bed, wrapping his arms around himself. He had long tossed the covers down to the floor. They were useless, since they could not substitute for the warmth that was missing from him.

His window was open, and the cold breeze was blowing into the messy room. His lithe frame was already cold, and his shivering did not stop.

But his body was not the only thing freezing.

His heart had frozen as well.

He could not continue anymore. He could not keep on smiling like there was nothing wrong. He could not keep on watching them—_the two of them—_being so happy together. He could not bear being left out again.

He had tried so hard to bring him back. Only to lose him to _her_.

Why was he angry? Was it not normal for _him_ to be attracted to the other sex? After all, _he_ had a clan to repopulate…

But I am capable of that too… 

He sobbed again, and put a hand over his mouth. Yes, he was capable of bearing children, but can he admit that to _him_?

That would only make him look more like a freak.

Why can life not be good to him, just once?

He held his head in his hands. Images of _them_ together had occupied his mind once again.

Holding hands…

Laughing…

In each other's arms…

The reoccurring image of _their_ imaginary wedding drove him to the edge. He will be left all alone again.

He grabbed his pillow and embraced it, imagining _him _in its place. He could almost feel the warmth of the leaner and taller body against his own. The beautiful scent of the one he loved. He could almost feel hands roaming across his body. He could almost feel lips pressing against his own.

But those are all illusions, of course.

Why can they not be together? Are they too different?

Six years.

He has been bearing this burden for six years. It was already taking its toll. He could not take it anymore.

He buried his hand under his other pillow and pulled out a fox plush toy. It was the only thing he had that would connect the two of them. The only thing he cherished, for it came from _him_.

He wrapped his arms around it tightly. It still held _his_ scent. He breathed. He wanted to memorize it, burn it into his mind, along with the image of _his_ perfection.

He would never be happy.

But at least…

_He _would be.

If this was how if felt to love, then he did not need to have a heart anymore. He did not need a heart that would only be broken over and over.

He did not need a heart, because he could not love someone else. Someone other than _him._

So it would be better…

If he lost his heart.

"It's time…"

_You don't have to do this, kit._

"I want to." He smiled, in spite of the tears streaming down his face. "It will be better for both of us. He wouldn't have me around to pester him, and I…I won't see him anymore…"

_Are you really sure? You might find someone else._

"There is no someone else…only _him_."

A bodiless sigh.

_Then I cannot fight with you anymore. I'll do it._

A pause and then…

"Thank you."

He closed his eyes, and for the first time in years, he fell into a soundless sleep.

_It's time to end this._

_All this pain._

_All this heartbreak._

_Because I'll never fall out of love with you._

_Sasuke._

_**Ding dong**_

_**The clock strikes twelve**_

_**Midnight overcomes you**_

_**Close your eyes and fantasize**_

_**A world where your dreams come true**_

OoOWakasOoO

_**Schatzi: Oo Who wrote the last part?**_

_**Jessa-kun: Any problem with that?**_

_**Schatzi: Yes, its stupid.**_

_**Jessa-kun: Then that's just unlucky for Kawahi, because he came up with that.**_

_**Kawahi: ;**_

_**Schatzi: 00; Sorry! I'm really sorry Kawa-kun!! I did not mean it, honest! starts to tear up**_

_**Kawahi: pats Schatzi's head It's okay, really! You don't have to cry, ai.**_

_**Jessa-kun: Schatzi's such an uke when Kaw's around.snicker**_


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Frailty"**_

_**A SasuNaru fanfic**_

_**By We Are DesCom**_

**_Jessa-kun: Yay! Chapter 2!! (dances around) _**

**_Schatzi: (still sulking) _**

_**Kawahi: Oh come on, ai! I told you its okay! Come on. Say ah! (offers a spoon of ice cream)**_

_**Schatzi: Okay…(opens his mouth)**_

_**Jessa-kun: (fangirl squeal) Awwww!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: DesCom does not own Naruto or any of its characters. They all belong to the great Kishimoto. We only own ourselves and we have joint ownership of this account. Other than that, we only own Sasunaru plushies.**_

_**DesCom: ONTO THE FIC!!!**_

**000FRAILTY000**

Tic toc… 

A groan.

Tic toc… 

Black eyes flew open.

Tic toc… 

"Good morning, Sasuke-san." Hyuuga Hinata smiled at the brunette that had just awoken. Her face was filled with worry. The Uchiha barely had any sleep that morning.

Sasuke staggered to his feet. "A-ah…y-yeah…" He held his face in his hands to stop the dizziness that was overpowering him.

Naruto… 

He looked up. "Naruto!" He turned to Hinata and held her shoulders. "Naruto! How is he?"

Hinata sighed. She lowered her eyes and bit her lip.

"Please let go of Hinata-hime." Neji stepped up to the frantic Uchiha and pried his cousin away from the other boy's grasp.

"Naruto…How is he?"

"Shizune-san and Haruno-san has looked at his condition. They sent me here to get you. They're in room 416."

Sasuke nodded and dashed off to the hospital room where the blonde was in. Meanwhile, Neji helped the Hyuuga heiress sit down on the bench where Sasuke was lying on a while ago. "Are you alright, Hinata-hime?"

Hinata nodded sadly. "How do you think…Sasuke-san will react when he finds out?"

Neji sighed and knelt down. "Honestly, I think he will be devastated."

000

"Naruto!" The door slammed open and revealed a panting Uchiha, his famous sharingan activated.

"Uchiha! I suggest you lower your voice! This is a hospital," came the commanding voice of the Godaime.

Sasuke deactivated his sharingan and bowed as a show of respect. "F-forgive me, Tsunade-sama."

"Welcome, Sasuke-san." Sasuke looked up and saw Iruka sitting beside the bed where the sleeping blonde lay. Kakashi stood beside the brown-haired chuunin, his usual smile on his covered face. Sakura and Shizune were also in the room, standing behind the Hokage.

"Did you get some sleep, Sasuke-kun?" The pink-haired medic nin questioned. Sasuke did not answer. Instead, he approached the bed, his eyes fixed on the unconscious blonde that occupied it.

"How is he?"

He looked at Tsunade and her apprentices. The two younger women avoided his gaze, while the Hokage looked at him with no expression on her face. "Shizune, Sakura and I have run a test on him. However, we could not…exactly…pinpoint the reason of his disease."

"Naruto!"

Iruka stood up suddenly. Everyone turned to him and found that he was looking at the blonde. Naruto had opened his eyes and was attempting to sit up. His teacher helped him sit up, since the kyuubi container's hands seem to be occupied. Sasuke saw that the blonde was hugging a fox toy.

The one he gave him.

After Naruto had stabilized himself, he looked at Iruka.

"Thank goodness, Naruto. We thought something had happened to you. When you got here, you barely had a pulse! Are you hungry? Would you like some ramen?"

Naruto just stared.

Iruka's jaw dropped. He just mentioned ramen and Naruto did not even smile or grin. His beloved student continued to stare at him with confused blue eyes.

"Naruto? What's wrong?"

No answer.

"Ne, ne, Naruto." The blonde turned to Kakashi. "Iruka-chan just asked you if you want some ramen. Don't you want to eat?"

Nothing.

The two teachers looked at one another, confusion written all over their faces. They then focused their gaze on the Godaime, who remained silent.

"Naruto?" Sasuke tried to catch the silent blonde's attention, extending a hand to touch the other boy. Naruto turned to him.

And suddenly cowered in fear.

Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto was…afraid of him?

The blonde had pulled his knees up to his chest and closed his eyes tightly. He tightened his embrace around the fox toy. He moved away from the side of the bed where the Uchiha was standing, turning away from Sasuke.

"Well, that was unusual," Tsunade noted. "He finally showed some emotion. When the Hyuugas came in this morning, he gave them the same response as what he gave Iruka and Kakashi. But he seems to react to your presence."

"React?" Sasuke withdrew his hand and balled it into a fist. "He's afraid of me!"

"Don't you dare shout at me, Uchiha!" Tsunade crossed his arms over her chest and looked at the shaking kyuubi container. "That is considered a sign of progress already, considering his condition."

Sasuke's brows wrinkled. "Condition?"

"We'll talk about it in my office. I suggest you all come with me. Shizune, you stay here."

"Yes, master." Tsunade went out of the room, followed by the others, while Shizune followed her orders and stayed. Before he left the room, Sasuke glanced at Naruto, who was still shaking with fear. He felt something hurt in his chest.

_Why are you afraid, Naruto?_

_000_

"So, Hokage-sama, could you explain to us why Naruto is so…stolid?" Kakashi asked, holding a distraught Iruka's shoulders. The silver-haired jounin helped his chuunin lover sit on one of the chairs in the Godaime's office, but kept his eye on the Hokage.

Sasuke kept his ears open for the woman's explanation. His athletic frame was leaning against a wall, and his dark eyes were focused on the opened window beside him.

Naruto…he looked terrified… 

Tsunade paced around the room, the suspense building with every passing second of her silence. After almost an eternity, she stopped and turned to the others, releasing a sigh. "When Uchiha brought the brat in this morning—early morning, to be exact—I was barely able to get a pulse on him. His body was freezing, and he showed no signs of consciousness. At first, I thought it was just because of the cold…But then, when he woke up a few hours ago…" She walked over to her desk and sat down. "He showed no emotion. No reaction to me, Sakura, Shizune, or to the Hyuugas. Just like what he showed to Kakashi and Iruka. Absolutely nothing."

"But why did he react like that to me?"

"I'm getting there, Sasuke." She glanced at Sakura, who sighed and looked away. "I believe his heart—his soul—has been locked away. Probably by a very complicated jutsu."

"What?" Iruka's voice was shaky, and it was obvious that he was close to tears. "Locked away?"

"It's not impossible, and it is the most likely reason for the brat's lack of response."

Sasuke clenched his fists and his sharingan flared. "Tell me who did this to Naruto." His words rolled off his tongue like venom. A veiled threat. His dark chakra flared. Even Kakashi flinched.

Tsunade stared at him for a while and sighed. "The gaki did this to himself."

"What?"

"Or, more appropriately, the kyuubi." She paused for a moment, and watched as the Uchiha's anger decreased slightly. "I don't know exactly what it is, but it seems that the gaki suffered an…emotional trauma." Her voice wavered slightly. "Whatever caused it, it must've hurt him deeply. Whatever that cause is…" The Hokage fixed her eyes on Sasuke. "It has something to do with you, Sasuke."

"Me?"

"Naruto's reaction just proved that. Did you hurt or frighten him…in any way?"

"No!" Sasuke furiously shook his head. How could he ever hurt Naruto?

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Well then…I'll trust your word, Uchiha. But we are still clueless about what exactly caused the brat's trauma. Until then, I will have him under Shizune's, Sakura's and my care. And I suggest that…" She looked at Sasuke with a hint of sadness in her eyes. "I suggest that you stay away from the brat for the meantime. Or at least keep your visits at the minimum."

"What?" Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"You saw how he reacted, Uchiha. He's _afraid_ of you. If he keeps seeing you, he might just snap. Understood?"

The brunette opened his mouth to protest, but no sound came out. He closed his mouth and gritted his teeth. "Understood."

Sakura looked at her master, her eyes full of pity for her teammates. Tsunade glanced at her and shook her head. The pink-haired apprentice clasped her hands together and stared at her feet.

"Very well, you are all dismissed. Kakashi, take Iruka home. I think he needs some rest. And you, Sasuke…" She interlaced her fingers. "Can I ask you to go to Naruto's apartment and get some clothes for him? I need him to be in the hospital for the next few days."

Sasuke nodded silently. He bowed and left the room, his mind still in a haze.

000

Naruto…He was hurt…and because of me…? 

Sasuke's mind was filled with thoughts of the petrified blonde as he jumped from one rooftop to another.

His eyes… He gritted his teeth. Why are you afraid of me, Naruto? 

He finally reached Naruto's apartment. He landed on a branch of the tree outside the apartment's open window. He stopped to look at the window, before he jumped off the branch and safely landed into the apartment.

As expected, the kyuubi container's apartment was a total mess. There were ramen bowls and cups scattered everywhere. Clothes were mercilessly thrown about. Scrolls and weapons were scattered as well.

The bed itself was in disarray. The covers were on the floor, and the pillows were randomly placed on it.

Sasuke approached Naruto's cabinet and pulled out the topmost drawer. He picked up a backpack that he found on the floor and started packing some shirts and pants.

"I guess this is enough…" He closed the bag and put it on his shoulders. He turned around and prepared to leave, when something under Naruto's bed caught his attention. "What the—"

The Uchiha knelt down and tried to reach for the white and red item that had caught his attention. He managed to reach it and pulled it out.

"This is—" Sasuke's ebony eyes widened. In his hands were bandages soiled by blood.

It did not take too long for the genius to put two and two together.

The blood on the bandages was Naruto's.

He gritted his teeth and gripped the bandages tightly.

_What's wrong with you, Naruto? Why are you like this? Why didn't you tell us anything?_

The apartment was soon left empty once more, with the window closed and the floor relieved of all its previous clutter. The bed was rearranged with the covers and pillows meticulously placed in their rightful place.

_Why didn't you tell me anything, Naruto?_

_000Wakas000_

_**Jessa-kun: Chapter Two is done!!! **_

_**Kawahi: Finally!**_

_**Jessa-kun: (looks around) Where's Zi?**_

_**Kawahi: He fell asleep halfway through the chap so I brought him to his room.**_

_**Jessa-kun: He fell asleep?**_

_**Kawahi: (nods) **_

_**Jessa-kun: (shrug) Oh well! On to Chapter three!!! And to those who want to give us compliments, we'll gladly accept cookies and plushies!!! COOKIE AND PLUSHIE LOVE!**_

_**Kawahi: And flames are openly accepted, as long as they are justified. Unjustified flames will be used to cook lunch!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"_**Frailty"**_

_**A SasuNaru fanfic**_

_**By We Are DesCom**_

_**Jessa-kun: Chapter three!! Weeee!!!**_

_**Schatzi: 00**_

_**Kawahi: ;**_

_**Jessa-kun: What? Aren't you glad we're going so fast?**_

_**Schatzi: Usually, when you go this fast…**_

_**Kawahi: …you quickly lose interest in a fic.**_

_**Jessa-kun: …Oo; Ah, right…Anyways…**_

_**Disclaimer: DesCom does not own Naruto or any of its characters. They all belong to the great Kishimoto. We only own ourselves and we have joint ownership of this account. Other than that, we only own Sasunaru plushies.**_

_**DesCom: ONTO THE FIC!!!**_

**000FRAILTY000**

"_See you, Sasuke-buchou!"_

_He nodded in response as his three Anbu apprentices waved goodbye to him. They had just gone through one difficult mission together. They had been tasked to wipe out a whole group of renegade nins. Quite a big job for one jounin and three chuunin. However, they were members of the Anbu. Nothing less is expected of them._

_Tic toc…_

"_It's getting pretty late," he whispered to himself._

_His thoughts suddenly drifted, a phenomenon the Uchiha encountered frequently for the past few days._

_All because of a certain blonde that did not seem himself._

_Sasuke sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He barely saw Naruto. When not training or eating ramen at Ichiraku's, he was doing something Sasuke was yet to uncover. Naruto seemed to be purposely evading him._

_But why?_

_Ironically, he found himself standing below the blonde's window. He looked up and found the window to be open._

That's funny. The dobe does not keep his window open…

_Sasuke looked around. The coast was clear. He bent down and leapt up. He landed gracefully on the tree branch outside Naruto's window. He kept himself hidden behind the tree's leaves, putting the best of his stealth skills in action. Activating his sharingan, he scanned the room for any traces of unfamiliar chakra._

_None._

_In fact, there was absolutely no trace of chakra at all._

What the…?

_A flicker of chakra. It was weak, but Sasuke managed to get a trace of it._

_Naruto's chakra._

_And it was rapidly waning. That could only mean…_

"_Naruto!" Sasuke leapt into the room and looked around. His sharingan allowed him to see clearly in spite of the lack of light in the room. He saw the mess Naruto's room was in, but he was already used to it._

_What he was not used to, however, was the limp figure lying on Naruto's bare bed._

"_Naruto?" He cautiously approached the blonde. He was afraid that he might wake up the younger boy. _That's right…He's just sleeping…Just sleeping…

"_O-oi! Dobe! You left your window open? Do you want to catch a cold or something?" _So much for trying not to wake him up…_ "Oi! Dobe!" He nudged him hard, but he still did not reply._

"_Naruto?" Panic was rising within him. He hastily climbed onto the bed, his heartbeat racing. He placed a hand on the blonde's wrist and searched for a pulse._

Kami-sama…

_He felt a pulse, but he could barely feel it. In one swift motion, he swept the slender figure off the bed and onto his back._

Hold on…

Naruto.

OOO

The dark-haired Uchiha heir made his way toward the room his best friend was kept in. He had come across Kiba and Shino on his way, and both looked very worried about the loud-mouthed nin.

_Well, he used to be loud-mouthed._

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He could still clearly recall his recent discussion with the Godaime. He was the reason why they could not reach the real Naruto. Why the Naruto in that room was merely an outer shell of the boy he once knew. His precious best friend.

How was he supposed to get through every day now?

Naruto was the only one keeping him from losing himself in his Anbu work. He remembered how sad Naruto was when he had to leave the Anbu to start training under Tsunade as her potential successor. He had challenged the Uchiha to become the best Anbu nin, so he can be the one who will protect him when he became the Rokudaime.

Of course, Sasuke will become the best Anbu just to protect him, even if he did not tell him to.

"Sasuke-buchou!"

He lifted his head in time to get a view of two younger nins appear before him in a puff of smoke. They were dressed in the easily distinguishable Anbu attire, their faces hidden by the white and red Anbu mask.

"Orimo, Shounen, what are you two doing here?"

Another puff of smoke, and the two Anbu were replaced by two chuunin, both with black hair, dressed in their chuunin vests.

"Reith heard about what happened to Naruto-sempai. She told us about it and so we came to visit him," Kawahi Orimo, the taller and older of his two apprentices, responded.

"She—Reith—had gotten a part-time job here and so she was able to find out about Uzumaki-sempai's condition." Schatzi's voice flowed in a monotone, with no rise or fall to depict any emotion. His glassy blue eyes that resembled the Hyuuga's irises were focused on his direction, but were unfocused.

"I see. Where is Alikpala now?" he asked, putting on the face that he had been famous for.

The two boys looked at each other. Uncertainty and obvious discomfort. Sasuke thought he had thought them well to never show those types of emotions.

"Where is she now?" he repeated, a little more sternly.

Schatzi looked like the more reluctant of the two. He kept his lips pursed, sealing in any words that threatened to spill from his tongue. His wide eyes displayed slight anxiety when the other chuunin rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

Kawahi ran his wet tongue over his lower lip and looked away. "She…has recently been assigned as Shizune-san's helper…in taking care of Naruto-sempai…"

"Kawahi!" Schatzi gripped his teammate's shoulder.

"So she's been assigned to Naruto's care?" the captain asked. He did not wait for an answer from the two. Instead, he swiftly walked past them and stomped toward room 416.

"I told you," Schatzi mumbled as Kawahi dragged him after their captain.

OOO

Sasuke could not believe it. His student was assigned to be Naruto's caretaker. He thought of the information she could give him. She could tell him about Naruto's progress. He reminisced about the talk with Tsunade. He had to stay away from Naruto. Until he heals, at least.

Learning about the position his female student garnered made him feel a little better. He could at least get news from her.

His train of thought halted when he saw that he was already approaching Naruto's hospital room. His feet also ceased walking. He was only five meters away from the door but…

_I'm not supposed to show myself to Naruto._

"Buchou!" Kawahi and Schatzi finally caught up with him. They stopped a few inches behind the Anbu captain, neither of them was willing to ask why the raven-haired man had suddenly stopped.

The door creaked open and the vision of their female teammate appeared before them. Reith was dressed in her nurse's uniform, carrying a tray of what seemed like an empty plate and glass. The stolid girl had obviously detected their presence. She stopped just as she had closed the door to turn to their direction. With an impassive face that could easily rival the Uchiha's, she greeted, "Ohayou, Team Uchiha."

"O-ohayo, Reith-san," Kawahi greeted, fully aware that she already knew he had done something she was specifically against.

"I see you have let the captain know about my new occupation." Her words bore no tone, similar to Schatzi's but much colder. Her narrow black eyes focused on Kawahi, and then on her captain. "Shizune-san told me you would be bringing his clothes, buchou. I believe he needs to change into something he is comfortable in. So, may I?" She balanced the tray on one hand and extended the other toward her senior.

Sasuke nodded and took the backpack that he had filled with Naruto's clothes. He threw it toward the girl, who easily caught it. "Thank you, captain. I will just discard these, and I will be back. However, I must tell you not to even consider entering Uzumaki-sempai's room. I was specifically told not to let you enter. Forgive me."

"It's fine. I know you take your orders seriously. Do what you must," Sasuke replied, somewhat half-heartedly.

The girl bowed and left in a puff of smoke. Sasuke remained staring at the door for a few moments before he approached the wall and sat down, leaning against it.

"Buchou?"

"I'll wait here, Kawahi. No need to worry."

"But you barely had sleep since last night!"

"I told you, I'm fine!"

Kawahi wanted to protest more, but Schatzi's hold on his forearm convinced him otherwise. The taller boy pursed his lips and looked away.

"So you are simply going to wait for him? I do not believe he will come out anytime now…" Schatzi's voice was barely audible, but still cold.

"If I have to file for a leave from Anbu work, I'll let you know."

Kawahi sighed. "You won't have to?"

"Excuse me?"

The taller student shrugged casually. Sasuke was not surprised at his behavior. Kawahi had always been the laidback one of the group. "The Hokage called the three of us this morning. We were given an official leave. One more reason why the three of us are here is because she had assigned us as guards of the hospital. Not specifically Naruto-sempai's but I think she wants us to keep an eye on him."

The Uchiha's brows slightly wrinkled. "I see…"

"Are you amused or what?"

"I'll leave you to be the judge of that, Orimo."

Kawahi tried to suppress his smile. At least his antics were somehow lightening the burden on their captain's shoulders.

While his teammate and captain interacted, Schatzi just watched. Despite his mask, he really felt happy that Kawahi managed to make Sasuke show a bit of emotion. The sound of a door opening made him divert his attention. The bleached door that Reith had emerged from a while ago was suddenly opening again. Schatzi did a quick calculation. Reith was the only nurse in the room. Aside from her, the only other person in the room was…

"Shoot." His eyes widened when he realized the possible outcome of events. In his frenzy, he lost focus. He cursed himself as his sightlessness took over him and he had to grope for the person beside him. "Kawahi! Cover buchou!" He gave a good push, and hoped for the best.

"What the—" Kawahi found himself being pushed forward. He slammed against the wall, just beside his captain. Sasuke looked at him curiously, swiftly getting out of the way before Kawahi managed to hit his face with his knees. "Schatzi, what the hell—!"

Kawahi's impending rant was cut short when he saw the door opening. His jaw dropped when he saw the blonde patient emerging from the room, stuff toy still in his arms. He gulped and found himself frozen.

Naruto emerged from the room, seemingly uncomfortable that his nurse was taking too long. Schatzi suspected that Kawahi's and Sasuke's voices had unintentionally gotten the blonde's attention. He cursed himself. How can he be so careless?

The blonde fully exited the room, carefully closing the door behind him. He looked around and immediately spotted the two chuunin staring at him out of fear and confusion. Just like before, he showed indifference to their presence.

Until…

"What are you doing, Kawahi?" Schatzi already wanted to slap himself for being so foolish. In his confusion, he had forgotten about their captain, who remained oblivious to what was happening. He wanted to tell the Uchiha…

But the damage has been done.

Sasuke stood up, a smirk on his face and an insult for Kawahi on the tip of his tongue. However, everything crumbled when he found himself looking at a startled Naruto.

"N-Naruto?"

_oooWAKASooo_

Review Replies

_**Kiba's kunoichi**__**: Glad you liked our story, fellow Kiba fan!! And thanks for the cookie! Hmm…plushies…Well, Jessa-kun has Kiba and Gaara plushies…Schatzi has Hyuuga plushies…and Kawahi has Kakashi and Itachi plushies! What do you have? And are you the same Kiba's kunoichi in devart?**_

_**Sansty-san:**__** We're glad you can feel the angst! We're glad the tension and suspense in the 1**__**st**__** chap managed to affect you too! And we all want to cuddle Angsty!Naruto!**_

_**Cairobaby411**__**: We're also looking forward to more reviews from you! **_

_**Arisu Arisugawa:**__** THANKS FOR THE COOKIES!! And thanks for telling us that our writing has affected you like that! We're also looking forward to hearing from you! **_

_**Jessa-kun: Finally, chapter 3!**_

_**Schatzi: (dead)**_

_**Kawahi: That was a pretty long update, so we're sorry to everyone. We had college issues, so we had to wait before we could update again. We're really sorry if we made you wait long…**_

_**Jessa-kun: We still have to work on another one-shot and on chapter four…We need support from you people! **_

_**KSJ: So press that little button down there and give us some love!**_

_**Jessa-kun: Actually, we'd like if you give us plushies and cookies! PLUSHIE AND COOKIE LOVE!!! **_


	4. Chapter 4

"_**Frailty"**_

_**A SasuNaru Fanfic**_

_**By We Are DesCom**_

_**Jessa-kun: We FINALLY got to post this one!**_

_**Kawahi: Sorry, everyone. We were just preoccupied with all our schoolwork that we barely had time to update this fic.**_

_**Schatzi: We did get to manage to finish the plan of the story though…(gets back to reading HP and the Deathly Hallows)**_

_**Jessa-kun: You're such a geek, Zi! You're still reading that?**_

_**Schatzi: I WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS, OKAY!**_

_**Jessa-kun: (smirks) I know what happens at the end!**_

_**Schatzi: Don't spoil me!!!**_

_**Kawahi: (sigh) Anyway…**_

_**DISCLAIMER: DesCom does not own Naruto or any of its characters. Everyone knows they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Jessa-kun: Oh, and to those who gave us cookies and plushies, SANKYUUU!!!! I loved the Kiba and Gaara plushies!!! NEED MOOOOORRRE!!! Oh, and Kawahi is still looking for Sai's sketchbook.**_

000FRAILTY000

Sasuke stared at the blonde in front of him. Puzzled blue eyes stared back at him. The moments that passed by felt like hours, and the air was suddenly ruled by tension. Sasuke could almost feel the anxiety of his students pouring into him. Kawahi and Schatzi were not showing any signs of discomfort, but he could easily tell that they were nervous.

"Shoot," he heard Kawahi whisper softly.

Naruto stared at the three of them, his hands clasped together. His eyes were still dull and lifeless. Sasuke remembered the blonde's earlier reaction, and suddenly had the terrible feeling that Naruto would run away from him in fear.

Somehow, that did not feel right for Sasuke.

The sound of the typical shinobi teleportation jutsu broke the silence. The familiar cloud of smoke slowly disappeared and revealed Reith, a surprised look on her face. "Uzumaki-sempai…" She was still for a few moments, and then she regained her composure. She approached Naruto and glanced at her captain. "Uzumaki-sempai, we need to go in now."

"Ah," Kawahi spoke, "we have to go too, sempai."

"Yes, we have…something to do." Schatzi approached his captain and gripped his arm. "Right, buchou?"

Sasuke nodded half-heartedly and turned around to leave with his two male students. He had already taken a few steps when he heard a gasp from Reith.

"Uzumaki-sempai!!"

He turned around, just in time to see a blur of yellow slam against him. He backed away a few steps because of the impact, but managed to stay standing. He felt weak arms around his torso, and realized that Naruto was embracing him. The blonde's head was resting on his chest, his face hidden from the Uchiha's view.

Reith, Kawahi and Schatzi could only stare at the scene before them. They were at a complete loss. Wasn't Naruto supposed to be afraid of Sasuke?

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, placing a hand on the blonde's back.

"S-stay?" replied Naruto's shaky voice." He gripped Sasuke's shirt tightly, making his hands shake violently. Sasuke noted that he looked like a little child—fragile and vulnerable. He wrapped his arms around the blonde and whispered, "Okay, I'll stay."

Naruto looked up. His blue eyes were still dull, but Sasuke saw the tears threatening to spill from them. He felt his chest tighten at the sight of the smaller man. Naruto lay against him, closed his eyes, and unexpectedly went limp. Sasuke, thankfully, was quick to react, and was able to catch him in his arms. "Naruto!"

"He's exhausted," Reith stated calmly. "He needs his sleep. Please take him into the room, buchou." She opened the door and motioned for Sasuke to enter. Sasuke nodded and lifted Naruto into his arms, pausing for a moment to notice how light the blonde was. He carried the unconscious shinobi into the room, and was followed by his students. He laid the patient on the bed and moved back a bit. However, he found out that Naruto was still clinging to his shirt. He glanced at his students, who unfortunately were not able to answer him.

"I think it would be better if you stay with him, buchou."

"But the Hokage—"

"I'll tell her about Uzumaki-sempai's reaction. I think that she and Haruno-san will both agree to my decision. From what I can see, Uzunaki-sempai needs you beside him."

"Reith is right, buchou. It's obvious that Naruto-sempai doesn't want you to leave him alone. Schatzi and I will stay if you want."

Sasuke thought for a moment. He glanced at Naruto's peaceful face and shook his head. "You all need rest. It would be better if only I get left behind."

The students looked at one another and nodded. "If that is what you want, buchou. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to report about Uzumaki-sempai's earlier change in attitude." Reith bowed and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Her two male companions soon followed suit and disappeared as well, leaving Sasuke with Naruto still clinging to him. He found a chair beside the bed and sat down on it, careful not to disturb the blonde's slumber.

It was then he realized that he himself was in dire need of sleep. His eyelids became heavy all of a sudden, and his body felt like lead. He fought to stay awake, but eventually lost.

OoOoOoO

"_Sasuke…Sasuke…"_

_Who…who are you?_

"_Will you save me, Sasuke?"_

_Save you? From what? I don't even know you…_

There was a sob. "_I wanted you to be happy, Sasuke. Because I…"_

_Wait! Because you what? Who are you?_

"_Sasuke…"_

_Don't go!_

"_Sasuke…"_

_Wait!_

"SASUKE-BUCHOU!!" Sasuke felt hands shaking him violently. He opened his eyes and saw Reith, accompanied by Sakura, Tsunade, Shizune and Kakashi. He sat up and tried to stand as a sign of respect for the Hokage. However, Tsunade shook her head and held him down. "You might wake the brat up."

Sasuke looked at the person she was referring to, and found out that Naruto had moved closer to him during his sleep. The blonde was now fully clinging to his arm, hugging it like a stuff toy.

"So what Reith said was correct. Naruto is a bit clingy now," Shizune commented. Tsunade nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. "His earlier reaction may have been simply out of initial shock. He must be fine now."

The blonde stirred and then opened his eyes. He first looked at Sasuke's face, and then at the others in the room. He then inched closer to Sasuke, clinging to him in fear.

"He's afraid of us," Reith stated. "Sort of."

"Just a bit intimidated. I think he sees Sasuke as the only person he can trust."

"What?"

"Well, that's how I see it, Kakashi." Tsunade nodded her head. "It's decided then. Uchiha will be the one to take care of the brat here for the meantime."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was holding on to him like a little child. "You want me…to take care of him? But he was afraid of me before."

"That's the point. He was afraid of you _before_. Look at him now. He doesn't even want to let you go." Tsunade pasude and cleared her throat. "Aside from the fact that the Kyuubi seems to have…sealed his soul, he is physically fine. I don't think keeping him cooped up in this room all the time will help him recover. We should let him get some fresh air outside."

"You want me to accompany him?"

"That would be obvious, Uchiha."

Sasuke sighed. "Let me go home and change first. It would not be good if I go out in my Anbu uniform." He stood up, but was suddenly pulled down by the blonde. Naruto clung to his waist and buried his face in Sasuke's shirt. "N-Naruto…?"

"Stay…"

The Uchiha threw a glance at Tsunade who nodded in response. "I'll just contact Orimo to get some clothes from your house and bring them here. Stay with Naruto." The Hokage gestured to her companions and with one last look at the blonde, all of them, except Reith and Sasuke, left the room.

"Buchou, while waiting for your clothes, do you mind giving me a hand?"

"In doing what?"

"Changing Uzumaki-sempai's clothes. It would be unsightly to have him walk around with a dirty robe now, right?" Reith pulled out an orange shirt and a pair of clean white pants from the bag Sasuke had given to her and placed the clothes at the foot of Naruto's bed. "Could you take off his robe for me, buchou?"

Sasuke nodded and turned to Naruto, at the same time taking the blonde's arms away from his waist. He then held the blonde's robe and prepared to pull it over the other's head. However, the moment he tugged at Naruto's clothing, the Kyuubi vessel slightly jumped in surprise and pushed Sasuke's hands away.

"What's wrong?" the brunette asked, puzzled.

Reith blinked. "He's…embarrassed?" She furrowed her brows and approached Naruto. "By any chance, Uzumaki-sempai, if you can understand me, are you embarrassed to undress in front of us?"

Naruto looked at her, and then glanced quickly at Sasuke before looking away. Reith glanced at her captain as well. "You want me to ask buchou to go out first?" The blonde looked at Sasuke and suddenly hopped off the bed and clung onto his shirt.

"Buchou won't leave. He'll just stay outside the door while you get dressed."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, slightly worried. Sasuke nodded and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "She's right. I won't go away. I'll just…uhm…wait outside." His words seemed to have calmed the blonde down, and he released his hold on the taller man. Reith motioned for the Uchiha to go out, and he obediently obliged. He stayed beside the door, putting his mask back on as stated in the Anbu protocol. However, he also did it for another reason. He was quite troubled, and he could no longer keep his face completely straight. Under the mask, his brows furrowed. Naruto's unusual reactions were confusing him. Why was Naruto reacting only to him? Was he somehow related to why Naruto was in such a state? If so, in what way?

"Buchou." Reith's voice shook him out of his thoughts. The girl nodded, giving him an idea that Naruto had finished changing his clothes. He nodded as well and went into the room with her.

Naruto was sitting on the bed, his legs hanging over one side. Sasuke noticed how the blonde looked in his clothes. Naruto looked so thin. It was easy to know that he had not been eating well. "Ah! Sasuke-buchou!" Kawahi suddenly entered the room, dressed in civilian clothes and carrying a black bag. "The Godaime asked me to bring your clothes." He tossed the bag to his captain, who easily managed to catch it with one hand. "I heard you were asked to accompany Uzumaki-sempai around."

"Kawahi, try not to poke your nose into other people's business," Reith said coldly, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's not healthy."

The boy scratched his head. "Aww, come on, Reith! I wasn't trying to probe into anyone's private life. I was just asking whether I heard it right."

"Yes," answered Sasuke's low voice. "You heard it right. I will be accompanying Naruto under the orders of the Hokage."

"I see…" Kawahi's eyes traveled over to the one sitting on the bed. Naruto was staring at his captain, unbeknownst to Sasuke and Reith whose backs were facing the bed. Kawahi saw him place a hand on his chest and look away from the Uchiha.

"Orimo?" He looked up. Sasuke was looking at him curiously. He shook his head and grinned. "Ah, I think I should be going now. I still need my sleep. See ya, buchou, Reith!" With that, the loud chuunin disappeared in a cloud of gray smoke.

"Such a loudmouthed moron," Reith commented.

"Yeah," Sasuke whispered.

_Just like Naruto…_

_OoOoO_

The weather was a little sunny, perfect for a stroll. Sasuke walked alongside Naruto, nothing but silence between them. It was quite unnerving for the brunette, who has always been used to the blonde's loud voice. He glanced at his former teammate and found him staring at the ground as he walked.

The hospital's garden was the perfect place for the still weak shinobi to walk around. The plants were lush and green, and the blonde was getting enough sunlight. The old Naruto, Sasuke thought, would probably be very hyperactive during this type of day.

The new Naruto, however, was doing the exact opposite.

"Don't you want to talk about anything?" he asked, surprised at how he was the one who started a conversation. Naruto looked at him and slowly shook his head. "Well, what do you want to do then? Keep on walking so quietly?"

The blonde bit his lip and shyly nodded, making Sasuke raise a brow. "That's quite different." He stopped abruptly, startling his companion. "At least say something. It…it isn't like you to be this quiet."

Naruto looked at him and whispered, "You…"

"What?"

"Y-you…W-who are you?"

Sasuke was quite taken aback by the unexpected question. "Ah…" Of course. In the blonde's state, he could not remember anything. Why did he even think that the blonde knew him? "I'm…Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasu…ke-san…"

The Uchiha flinched. For the first time, Naruto called him by his name with an honorific. It was definitely different from the way Naruto usually addressed him. He should be pleased. But why was he uneasy?

"Sasuke-san…Can I ask you something?"

"Ah…yes, sure."

"W-what was your relation to me?"

"Uhm…Why do you ask?"

Naruto fixed his eyes on the ground beneath his feet. "Because…I feel…different around you. I don't know why…"

"Ah, really?" Sasuke took in a deep breath. "Well, you can say that we're very good friends…although we fight a lot…"

"W-we…fight a lot?" Naruto sounded confused and disbelieving. It was like he did not even want to believe what Sasuke had said. "Why?"

"Ah, well, I'm not really sure. I guess we've gotten used to it…We've been rivals since we were twelve." Sasuke fe;t a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Yes, their childhood held quite a lot of fond memories for him, though he may not admit that to anyone.

"Rivals? So we are…enemies?

The blonde's statement shattered Sasuke's recollection. All of a sudden, he remembered his betrayal, his attempt to kill Naruto, and the hurt and depression he had caused the blonde. He had already stabbed Naruto once, and that wound had been fatal. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

He would never let his best friend go through that ordeal again.

"Sasuke-san?"

He looked up. "A…no. W-we weren't…enemies. It's just a childish rivalry that we can't let go. It's not like…we're really fighting."

"Oh." The blonde looked at him. "I'm happy because Sasuke-san is not my enemy."

The Uchiha coughed to hide his surprise. "Is that so? Well, that's…nice." He could not put what he felt in words. He felt good that Naruto said those words but…there was something else…A warm feeling.

"It is?" Naruto tugged at the taller man's shirt. "Sasuke-san, will you be staying here?"

"I'm…not sure yet. Probably…"

"Please…please stay…"

Sasuke looked at his companion. Naruto's face still showed no definite emotion, but the way his voice had sounded made Sasuke think like he was desperate. "I don't want you to leave me…" For the first time in years, someone was managing to tug at his heartstrings. It was really unusual for the Uchiha.

"I-I'll see…I need to get permission from the Godaime first…"

"Thank you, Sasuke-san."

OoOoO

Sasuke carefully pulled the covers over Naruto's sleeping form. It has already been four days since the Kyuubi vessel had been admitted into the hospital. Sasuke had never formally gotten any permission to stay in the hospital, but he did so anyway. He stayed in Naruto's room, with the couch as his bed. His students voluntarily brought him clothes and looked after his house, and they also helped him with the reports he had been assigned with. That, however, did not mean that he was not exhausted.

He was actually very tired. Dark circles were starting tom under his eyes, and he had gotten paler. He did not know why, but being around Naruto in the blonde's present state really bothered him. Naruto was afraid of the others, and he talked only to Sasuke, usually when it was only the two of them. He still refused to show any emotion physically, which was what troubled the Uchiha the most.

Aside from that, he caught the blonde waking up occasionally during the night, gasping for air. Whenever Sasuke asked if he had a nightmare, Naruto would cling to him until he fell asleep again.

To say that Naruto was acting strange would be a grave understatement. Sasuke could not recognize his best friend anymore. It was like the smaller man was losing his spirit day by day.

_Cursed Kyuubi…_

He stared at Naruto's peaceful face. Sasuke could almost imagine those lips curving up into a small smile. _Only in my mind…_

He brushed away a few strands of hair from the blonde's face and sighed. _How can I get you back, Naruto? You should've told me what's wrong…I would have helped you…_

"Buchou, this is Reith." His student's voice came from outside the door. He straightened up and answered, "Come in, Alikpala."

The door creaked open and Reith walked in, wearing her usual nurse's outfit. She glanced at Naruto's bed before saying, "The Godaime wants the team to assemble. She said it was important."

"She wants me to leave Naruto?"

"She has already dispatched Hyuuga-san and Nara-san to guard Uzumaki-sempai. They will be here in a few moments."

Sasuke looked back at his best friend before nodding. "Very well. Do we need to get dressed?"

Reith shook her head. "She said it would only take a while and that we must get there as soon as possible." She turned around and walked out of the door, soon followed by her captain. "Kawahi and Schatzi are already on their way there."

"I see. Then let's get there as soon as we can." Sasuke carefully closed the door before he and Reith disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

_Sasuke…Sasuke…_

_Are you going away again…?_

_I don't want you to go…_

_Don't leave me…_

_Sasuke…_

OoO Wakas OoO

_**Schatzi: There we go again with the weird italicized endings…**_

_**Kawahi: (sweatdrop) We like italicized endings…**_

_**Schatzi: (pout) Well, I think it's better than cliffhangers…**_

_**Jessa-kun: Well, at least we managed to finish typing this in spite of the pile of term papers and homework that we have… (sweatdrop) We desperately need soldier pills…**_

_**Schatzi: I thought Kiba plushies are enough for you?**_

_**Jessa-kun: Waaaaa…..I want more Kiba plushies…and donuts…**_

_**Kawahi: I want my Sai sketchbook…ah, anyway, we have already finished writing up to chapter eight, but unfortunately, we don't have the time to type them, so please bear with us and give us good reviews to motivate us!!! **_

_**DesCom: ONEGAI!!!!**_

_**Jessa-kun: We need plushies and donuts…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Frailty**_

_**A SasuNaru Fanfic**_

_**By We Are DesCom**_

_**Jessa-kun: We finally managed to put this up! (cries) I am so relieved!**_

_**Kawahi: (pats her back) Go, Jessa. (sweatdrop)**_

_**Schatzi: It's Kawa's fault because he does not have any more time to type and post this. Too busy with college life…**_

_**Kawahi: (hugs Zi) Aww, come on, Zi! You know my course is very hard, and I promised to make up to you with more dates. Chu!**_

_**Schatzi: (blushes) Fine!**_

_**Jessa-kun: Back to the fanfic!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: DesCom does not own Naruto or any of its characters. Everyone knows they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

OoO FRAILTY OoO 

"Ah, welcome, Team Uchiha."

Sasuke and his companions knelt down in respect for the Godaime. "You called for us, Hokage-sama?"The Uchiha noted discreetly that his lack of sleep had already affected his voice, which had become slightly hoarse.

"Yes. At ease, shinobi." The Anbu ninjas obediently stood up and approached Tsunade's desk. The woman rested her chin on the back of her hands and looked at the team before her. "I summoned your team because I will be assigning something important to the four of you."

"A mission?" Kawahi could not help but ask. Schatzi discreetly elbowed him, and he had to suppress the gasp of pain in his throat.

Tsunade smirked and nodded. "Yes, you could call it some sort of a mission. Frankly, I believe Uchiha is more than enough for the job. However, I want the three of you—Alikpala, Orimo, Shounen—to be available as much as possible to help your captain. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Very well." Tsunade stood up and looked out her window, turning away from Sasuke's team. "The brat seems more responsive now, even though it is only to Sasuke. My observations have allowed me to conclude that being with Uchiha contributes to Naruto's progress."

"What is our mission then, Godaime?"

Tsunade turned to them and put both of her hands flat on her table. "Naruto will be able to leave the hospital under my orders. I want him to stay in your company until he recovers or until we can find a way to break the seal that the Kyuubi has put up."

"You want me to be his guardian?"

The Hokage smirked. "I believe I have already made that clear, Uchiha. Let Naruto live with you for a while. He would feel more at ease with you than with the medics in this hospital. Everyone has seen the effect you have on him, Sasuke, and we are hoping that you may be able to help us get that brat back."

Sasuke did not need any more time to think about his new mission. "I accept," he replied immediately.

"Good. I will let the hospital know that Naruto will leave with you tomorrow morning. Will that be alright with you?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Very well. Team Uchiha, you are dismissed."

The four shinobi bowed and silently left the room. They walked in silence for a few minutes before one of them decided to speak up. "I guess this means that we won't be going on official missions for a while. That would be nice." Kawahi turned to the boy walking beside him. "Want to get some ice cream, Schatzi?"

The blind chuunin sighed and shook his head. "Will you never get serious, Kawahi?"

"Aww, come on! Loosen up a bit, Zi. It's been a long time since we've had this much free time."

"We should be using our time to help buchou!"

"It's fine," Sasuke suddenly said. "I can take care of Naruto tomorrow by myself. You can have the day to yourselves. I'll just contact you when I need help." He felt a sharp pain in his head and gently rubbed his temple. He frowned slightly because of his headache. Reith managed to notice his actions. "Have you been getting enough sleep, buchou?"

"I'm fine," was his answer. He was never really the type of person who told others when he was in pain. He viewed it as a sign of weakness. Besides, it was only lack of sleep. It was not like it would kill him. "You three, go get some sleep and...just be ready if I call you."

"Shouldn't you be the one who should be getting some sleep?" Schatzi retorted. Sasuke hit himself mentally. Was it already that obvious that he has not been sleeping well?

However, despite the throbbing in his head, Sasuke found himself actually wanting to smile. _The Hokage said that I will be able to help Naruto...We can get him back..._

_We can get you back, Naruto._

OoOoO

"Muu...S-Sasuke-san..." He opened his eyes and waited for them to adjust to the light in the room. He felt a little anxious for some reason. He felt like something was missing...

"Sasuke-san?" He sat up and looked around. Yes, _someone_ was missing. Sasuke was not in the room with him. "Sasu...Sasuke-san!" He got off the bed, his legs a little wobbly."Sasuke-san!" No one was answering. Why? Was he not supposed to be by his side?

His chest began to hurt. He gasped for air. "S-Sasuke-san..." He had to see him. He did not want to be left alone. He needed to find him...

The door swung open and he was able to see a blur of blue. "Naruto!" Something—someone caught him. He felt a little drowsy and light-headed...There was a beautiful scent. Something he cannot name. It smelled good...

"Naruto! Naruto! What happened?" Sasuke's voice. He looked up. _Ah, so that was why it smelled good..._Sasuke lifted him up and carried him back to his bed. Naruto's limbs were heavy, like lead, but Sasuke made him feel so loght...

"I th-thought y-you...w-were gone..." He held on to Sasuke's arm. "Don't...leave me..."

There was a sigh. "Don't worry, I won't." He felt the bed slightly move as Sasuke sat on it. "Go back to sleep. You need to rest."

Naruto shook his head. "I want to make sure that Sasuke-san won't disappear."

"I won't. I promise." He rubbed the blonde's back soothingly and felt as his body slowly become relaxed. "The Hokage just summoned me to give me a mission."

"Mission? You're leaving?"

"Actually, no. You're coming with me." Naruto pulled away and stared at his guardian. "To where?"

"My house. The Godaime said that you would live with me for a while." He saw a small spark in Naruto's blue eyes after he said that.

"Really?"

Sasuke nodded and slowly lay Naruto back down. "We'll leave in the morning, which is why I want you to get enough rest."

"O…kay…" The blonde yawned and slowly closed his eyes. In a few minutes, he was asleep again, though he was still clinging to Sasuke. The brunette's expression softened and he watched his best friend sleep. Naruto looked so…dazzling, for a lack of a better word. It was difficult to believe that he was someone who had a demon inside him. Sasuke once again remembered the seal the Kyuubi had put up. _To think Naruto would actually let his soul be sealed…_

Sasuke never managed to get more sleep that night. He was a bit paranoid. Naruto's state when he entered the room was…The Uchiha could not put it into words. It was like he was having a convulsionor a major asthma attack. He would have collapsed and hit his head on the floor if Sasuke had not caught him.

The Uchiha stayed up until morning came. He found that his desire to sleep had actually disappeared. He carefully moved off the bed and placed a hand on Naruto's to attempt to remove his grip on his arm. He still needed to pack Naruto's and his clothes.

"Sa…suke-san…" The blonde's eyes fluttered open. I need to pack our clothes," Sasuke whispered, successfully taking Naruto's hand away from his arm. "I won't be going anywhere."

Naruto nodded and went back to sleep. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief and then started packing their clothes. He did not need to pack many clothes, thankfully. The only items he had were the clothes he used the night before (Schatzi had taken the rest of his clothing back to his house) and the clothes that Naruto wore during the past week. He managed to fit them all in one bag, which he put by the door before he went back to Naruto.

"Are we going now?" Wide blue eyes stared at him. He nodded and helped Naruto sit up. "I'm going to Sasuke-san's house…"

"You've been there before. No need to be excited." Sasuke internally laughed at his own statement. Naruto was still expressionless. How can he even say Naruto was excited?

But somehow…I could tell what he feels… 

OoOoO

The sun was already high in the sky when they reached the Uchiha compound. Naruto stared at the vast space occupied by various houses and buildings. "This is Sasuke-san's…home?"

"Ah, yes. I…live alone here though."

"Why?"

Sasuke breathed. "A long story…"

Naruto did not ask any further. He followed Sasuke into one of the houses and watched as he placed the bag down and took off his shoes. "It's almost lunch," he said. "I'll see if I can cook something. You can come into the kitchen with me, if you want." The blonde nodded and took off his own shoes. He shivered a bit when his bare feet touched the cold wooden floor. Sasuke noticed his reaction. "Are you alright?" He was answered by the blonde with a nod of his head. "It's just the floor…"

"I see. The kitchen is warmer. You can stay there." Naruto nodded and followed the brunette into the said part of the house. Sasuke let Naruto sit at the table while he looked for something for them to eat. Fortunately, he found that his students were kind enough to put some food in his kitchen. He managed to find enough ingredients to make some soup for Naruto.

In a few minutes, he had a pot of soup over a decent fire. He stirred the soup, paying close attention to whether it was already cooked or not. The beautiful aroma of the food soon reached Naruto. "It smells delicious," the younger of the two commented. "Sasuke-san cooks good."

Sasuke smirked slightly. "I'm glad you appreciated something that is not ramen."

"Ramen?" The blonde tilted his head to one side. "What does that taste like?"

The Uchiha continued to stir. "Well, it tastes fine, I guess, but I don't know why you're so addicted to it. You never ate anything besides ramen."

"Is…is that so?" Naruto looked down at his lap, deep in thought. Sasuke finished cooking the soup and poured some into a bowl. He put it in front of Naruto, along with a spoon. The younger one thanked him and began eating, though it was done half-heartedly. He sipped his spoon slowly, letting the hot liquid pass through his lips and down his throat. "It's…It tastes really great," he murmured.

"What's wrong?" Naruto, quite confused, looked at Sasuke, who had just asked him. "What do you mean 'what's wrong,' Sasuke-san?"

"You look quite troubled." Sasuke pulled out a chair and sat down beside Naruto. "If there's something wrong, tell me." _I don't want you to keep your burden to yourself,_ Sasuke finished in his head.

"It's…" Naruto put down his spoon and stared at his lap. "I feel…weird…"

"Weird? How come?"

"It's like…It's like…this is the first time I….I had someone to cook for me…" Naruto clasped his hands together and shyly placed played with his fingers. "It…it feels good…"

Sasuke fought back the urge to smirk. "That's nice to know. I'll keep that in mind. You have to get used to my cooking, though."

"It's fine! Sasuke-san's cooking is really delicious! I won't mind eating this everyday!" Naruto picked up the spoon and resumed his meal. Sasuke watched as Naruto slowly finished the contents of the bowl. He suddenly realized that he was not being his usual cold self. Naruto had already made him want to smirk more than once.

He felt closer to Naruto than before.

He stood up, catching the blonde's attention. "W-where are you going, S-Sasuke-san?"

"To prepare a room for you. I know you still need your rest. I'll look for a decent room."

"A-ah…S-Sasuke-san…" Naruto stood up. "C-could I ask you something?"

"What?"

Naruto rolled his eyes nervously. "I…about sleeping…I…can I stay with you? In your room?"

Sasuke's brows furrowed. "In my room?"

"I don't want my own room. I want to stay with Sasuke-san…if that's fine with you…"

The Uchiha was silent for a few moments before he managed to reply. "It's alright, if that's what you want."

Naruto looked at him. He saw the spark in those blue eyes once again.

"Thank you…Sasuke-san…"

OoOoO

The covers were carefully laid out over Sasuke's forgotten bed. It had been quite a while since the Uchiha had slept on it (with his missions, late-night patrols and all). The owner fixed the pillows on the bed, making sure that they were soft and comfortable.

"You have quite a big bed, Sasuke-san," Naruto commented as he watched his guardian arrange his bed, which was large enough for two people.

The two of them had spent the afternoon cleaning Sasuke's house. Naruto managed to convince him to let him help with the dishwashing, despite the brunette telling him that it would not be good for him to tire himself out. After they had finished the work, Sasuke had questioned him whether he felt a little sick or not. The moment Naruto told him that he was already sleepy, the Uchiha immediately told him to get ready for bed, and then rushed upstairs to prepare the room.

"These used to be my parents' room and bed," Sasuke told him. "I moved in here when I got back to Konoha. The other rooms are far too small for me. Aside from that, this is the only room that has a decent bed."

"Ah, I see." Naruto approached the bed and placed his hand on the mattress. He closed his eyes and stayed in that position for a few moments. "What are you doing, Naruto?" He looked at Sasuke and blinked. "I want to thank Sasuke-san's parents…for letting me sleep on their bed and in their room."

_He's such a child_, Sasuke thought to himself. He had never seen a person actually thank somebody through his belongings. If Naruto had been someone else, he would have insulted him right then and there.

But it was Naruto. It somehow felt natural for him to do something like that.

Sasuke helped the blonde onto the bed and pulled the covers over him. He felt like a nanny taking care of a little boy. He did not mind, though. Again, it was not like THE Uchiha Sasuke everyone knew. When Naruto changed, he was affected as well.

_My desire to bring him back must be stronger than I thought._ "You should get enough sleep. You worked too hard today."

"You'll stay with me…right?"

"Of course."

Sasuke watched as the Kyuubi vessel lay on his side, facing him, and closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Sasuke-san." That was Naruto's last statement before he fell into a peaceful slumber. The Uchiha gave a small yawn and rubbed his temple. He backed off a bit and suddenly stepped on something soft. Looking down, he found that he had actually stepped on a small brown object. He bent down, picked it up, and blinked.

A fox stuff toy.

The one he had given to Naruto two years ago, as a birthday present.

It was not something that he had given much thought at that time. Sasuke just took it randomly from some shop along the streets of Konoha, and then gave it to his best friend, even without decent wrapping. However, Naruto had seemed so happy at that time. He could not stop smiling and hugging it. Sasuke did not know whether Naruto actually named it or not, but he knew his best friend was very fond of it.

He lifted the covers slightly and adjusted Naruto's arm so that he could place the toy by his chest. He wrapped the blonde's arms around the toy and readjusted the covers. That was when he noticed that some locks of hair had fallen over Naruto's face. He brushed them away and straightened up.

"Goodnight, Naruto."

OoO _Wakas _OoO

Jessa-kun: Whew…We finally had that done… 

_**Schatzi: Now we have to go back to studying for our exams…**_

_**Jessa-kun: (whimpers) Aww…my finals are coming up…**_

_**Kawahi: Well, at least your first term is ending. Schatzi and I are just starting on our midterms.**_

_**Jessa-kun: We have Chemistry! My major is Literature and I have Chemistry! What does Chemistry have to do with Literature?!**_

_**Schatzi: Uhm…To see the Chemistry in…fanfiction?**_

_**Jessa-kun: WAAAHHHH!!!!!**_

_**Kawahi: (sweatdrop) Anyway, let's go back to our readers here? (whispers) She's complaining about her subjects…Try taking up mine…**_

_**Jessa-kun: (sniff) Anyway, we need inspiration right now, and we're desperate. Please give us our regular does of plushies and cookies!**_

_**DesCom: PLEASE???????? (puppydog eyes)**_

_**Kawahi: And doesn't anyone have a Sai sketchbook?**_

_**Jessa-kun: Kiba and Sai plushies? (Ish into Sai fandom now too)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Frailty**_

_**A SasuNaru Fanfic**_

_**By We Are DesCom**_

_**Jessa-kun: CHAPTER SIIIIIIIIXXXXXXXXXXXXX!!!!!!!! (dances around like a pretty pony)**_

_**Schatzi: lol**_

_**Kawahi: Well, at least she's happy…**_

_**Schatzi: She has a reason to be…She's officially on her term break…**_

_**Kawahi: While we have additional final exams…(sigh)**_

_**Jessa-kun: Being a college freshman rocks!!**_

_**Kawahi: While I'm stuck trying to figure out my calculus exam…**_

_**Schatzi: You're talking…**_

_**Jessa-kun: I'm also happy about all the people who put us on their story and author alerts! (sniff) They make me wanna cry! Sorry for not being able to name all of you, but thank you, really!!! You are the reason why we want to keep this fic going!**_

_**Schatzi: Jessa has actually written up to chapter thirteen…**_

_**Kawahi: Hopefully**_

_**DISCLAIMER: DesCom does not own Naruto or any of its characters. Everyone knows they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**OoO FRAILTY OoO**_

Naruto watched as Sasuke arranged his clothes on the bed. The Uchiha was already dressed in his jounin uniform, and Naruto guessed that he had gotten up early.

"Sasuke-san…what are you doing?"

"Preparing your clothes."

"Why?"

Sasuke finished his task and looked at Naruto with a stolid face. "I'm going to take you for a stroll. The Hokage said it would be good for you to walk around the village often."

Naruto flinched abruptly. He bit his lower lip. He was afraid. Of what exactly? He knew it was not because of Sasuke. Sasuke made him feel safe. It must be something else. Maybe it was something about what the taller one had said. Strolling around the village…What would make him scared about a simple stroll? Despite his reasoning, he could not help but be afraid.

"Naruto?"

He looked up. His guardian stared at him with furrowed brows. "Are you alright?"

The blonde shook his head. "N-no…I-I mean, I'm fine. If Sasuke-san wants to go out for a walk, then I'll go too." He got off the bed and took the clothes Sasuke had prepared for him. "I'll just wait outside then, Naruto." The brunette turned around and walked out of the room. Naruto stood unmoving for a while, trying to comprehend the unusual reaction he was having. He wanted to walk around with Sasuke, but his heart was really troubled.

He shook the thoughts away and focused on changing his clothes. Sasuke had prepared a dark shirt and a pair of cream-colored pants for him. The clothes were a little loose on his body, making him think that they actually belonged to Sasuke and not to him.

He finished dressing up and neatly arranged his used clothes on top of the bed. He then approached the door and pushed it open.

"Already finished?" Sasuke asked. He was leaning against the wall opposite the door, his arms crossed over his chest. He straightened up and stared at his best friend. "I guess my clothes are quite big for you."

"These are…" Naruto's hands involuntarily moved and played with the hem of his shirt. "These are Sasuke-san's clothes?"

The brunette sighed. "Unfortunately, your clothes are still with Reith. I had asked her to get you some clean clothes from your apartment, but she said all your clothes were dirty. She took all of them to wash them."

"S-sorry…" The blonde bowed his head. "I did not want to bother Sasuke-san and Reith-san."

"Not really…" Sasuke looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, it's fine. You're not being a burden. Besides, it's my job."

Naruto nodded sadly in understanding. "I see…your job…" He frowned and lowered his gaze. _Taking care of me is only Sasuke-san's job…_

"Let's go?" Sasuke offered a hand to him without any knowledge of the thoughts running through the other's mind. Naruto nodded meekly and held the other's hand. He let Sasuke lead him out of the house and into the streets of Konoha.

OoOoO

"Where do you want to go?" Sasuke turned to his left. Naruto stayed very close to him, holding onto his shirt. The Uchiha presumed it was because the blonde was still uncomfortable with other people. He placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "It's fine. They won't hurt you."

Naruto looked at him and then released his hold. He kept his hands clasped together as he walked, remaining close to his guardian. Sasuke tore his gaze away from his best friend and focused on the road in front of him. Just like what happened back in the hospital, he found walking alongside a silent Naruto to be very unnerving. Usually, they would be bickering by now, with the occasional "teme" and "dobe" baing thrown at each other. He already missed saying "usuratonkachi." Of course, saying that to Naruto in his present state would not be good.

"Ice cream."

"What?" Naruto turned to him, confused.

Sasuke abruptly stopped. "Ice cream. Do you want some?"

"U-uh…Y-yes…"

"Stay here," Sasuke told him. He felt his pocket to see if he had brought his wallet, "I'll get you some. Just stay here. It'll only take a few minutes." Naruto nodded, and he took it as a sign that he was allowed to leave. He walked off. He had seen an ice cream seller not too far away. _Ice cream could make Naruto a little more at ease_, he thought.

Once he reached the ice cream stall, he bought two, blurting out the flavors he had first thought of: Chocolate and vanilla. He was never a fan of sweets, so he did not know what Naruto would have liked. He held the two ice cream cones in his hands and walked back to where he left Naruto. Unfortunately, he had gone a bit farther from the blonde than he had expected. He quickened his steps. _Maybe I'll just give the both of these to—"_

"AAH!"

Sasuke stopped. "That was Naruto!" He dropped the ice cream cones and broke into a run. In a matter of seconds, he reached Naruto…

…and found him about to be stabbed.

"Naruto!" He reacted quickly and blocked the blade with his left hand. He felt the blade pierce his palm, but he did not show any sign of pain. "What are you trying to do?!" He let out a low growl and activated his sharingan. "Get away from him!"

The man holding the knife backed away in fear. "U-U-Uchiha…"

Sasuke tossed the knife aside. Blood dripped from his wound, down his fingers, and onto the ground. Blue lightning started to appear around his arm, gradually growing stronger and more dangerous. "What right do you think you have to hurt Naruto?!" His chidori blazed at full strength. He raised his hand in preparation for an attack, making the man cower in fear.

The Uchiha let out a shout of exasperation and slammed his chidori on the ground. A crater was formed under his fist as he released the huge amount of chakra he had gathered in his arm. After he had exhausted his chidori, he straightened up and glared at Naruto's attacker. "Try that again, and I WILL kill you." He turned around and found Naruto staring up at him, covered in bruises and wounds. He deactivated his sharingan and approached his best friend. "Let's go. I won't let him near you." He lifted Naruto into his arms and held him close. Naruto rested his head against his chest, and slowly fell unconscious.

"S-Sa…Sasuke-san…"

"I'm here, Naruto." The Uchiha made sure that Naruto was secure in his arms before he jumped up and disappeared.

OoOoO

He felt hands brush away some strands of hair away from his face. Firm hands laid him on a soft mattress, allowing him to rest. His body was aching so much. So many parts of his body hurt.

"S-Sasuke-san…" His eyes fluttered open and he saw concerned onyx orbs staring down at him. "Sasuke-san, y-you…"

"Shh…Don't talk. I'll treat your wounds."

The previous events of that day poured into Naruto's mind. Without warning, his head began to ache. He sat up, his wounds burning. "Sasuke-san!" He clung onto the taller one's torso. "Sasuke-san, that man was—"

"It's alright, it's alright." Sasuke rubbed the other's back in an attempt to soothe the blonde. "I took care of him. He won't hurt you again." When Naruto had calmed down, Sasuke pulled away slightly and took the bondages and medical balms he had prepared beside him. He let Naruto sit at the edge of the bed as he knelt down before him. "Tell me if it hurts, okay?" He carefully applied the balms on a large wound on Naruto's leg. The blonde winced at the contact. "Sorry," Sasuke muttered.

"N-no…S-Sasuke-san shouldn't apologize…because Sasuke-san helped me…"

Sasuke paused. _How can you say that? I was foolish enough to leave you behind…_He picked up a roll of bandage and gingerly wrapped it around Naruto's wound. He kept his lips pursed as he methodically repeated the process with the other wounds. He gritted his teeth as he started to attend to Naruto's biggest wound, which happened to be a gash on his right arm. Even though he treated it as gently as he possibly could, Naruto still felt the pain.

_Was this how Naruto lived? Being beaten repeatedly? Then the bandages I saw in his room before must be…_

Sasuke finished treating the other's wounds. In a few moments, he guessed, the Kyuubi will begin healing Naruto's wounds. By the time the bandages were removed, no mark will be left. Then the villagers might attack him again…

"Get some rest. And…I'm sorry…I should've known better not to…"

Sasuke did not get to finish his sentence. Naruto had taken his left hand and looked at it. "Sasu…Sasuke-san was wounded…because of me…"

The Uchiha felt drops of liquid on his hand. Naruto was crying. "Sorry…I'm sorry…Sasuke-san got hurt…" He felt a slight pang in his chest. He sat on the bed and wrapped his right arm around Naruto, bringing him close. He withdrew his left hand from Naruto's grasp and let the blonde hold on to his shirt. He felt his shirt get wet with the other's tears. He rested his chin on top of the other's head and breathed in his scent.

"To S-Sasuke-san," Naruto managed to say between sobs, "I'm only a b-burden…I…I d-don't w-want to t-trouble S-Sasuke-san a-anymore…S-Sasuke-san's job…is t-troublesome…"

"Don't say that!" Sasuke tightened his embrace around the blonde. "You're not a burden! You're not giving me any trouble!" He wrapped his other arm around Naruto, his blood staining the other's already dirty shirt. "Y-you're…You're not just a job that I have to do because it was assigned to me. I'm protecting you because…" He clenched his fists. "I'm protecting you because you are important to me."

The blonde's sobs softened. "I'm…important to Sasuke-san?"

"Yes." He kissed Naruto's forehead.

_Naruto…I'm not sure what I really meant but…you are definitely important to me._

Naruto's tears stopped flowing amd Sasuke let him fall asleep in his arms. The Uchiha's wound was still bleeding, but he did not bother to bandage it for he might wake his friend.

_I'll protect you, Naruto._

OoO Wakas OoO

_**Jessa-kun: At last! Chapter six!!!**_

_**Schatzi: Kawahi finally found the time…**_

_**Kawahi: TT I almost failed my math test for this…**_

_**Jessa-kun: Do not worry! (gives him a Sai figurine) Bought it this morning!**_

_**Kawahi: TT Thank you!! (adds it to his Sai shrine)**_

_**Schatzi: How about you, Jess? How are the story drafts going?**_

_**Jessa-kun: Chapter 12 is done! I think I might have to be the one to type them now…Meeting Kawa every Saturday just to give him the write-ups is getting troublesome even for me…WHY THE HELL DID YOU TWO HAVE TO MOVE AWAY?**_

_**Kawahi: Can't help it. Our schools are far from our old town, remember? **_

_**Jessa-kun: My school is in the same city as yours and I didn't move into a dorm…(pouts)**_

_**Schatzi: You have a car.**_

_**Jessa-kun: (sweatdrops) Ah, right…back to work…**_

_**DesCom: As usual…KIBA AND SAI PLUSHIE LOVE! COOKIES AND DONUTS ACCEPTED TOO!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Frailty**_

_**A SasuNaru Fanfic**_

_**By We Are DesCom**_

_**Jessa-kun: Whew…Chapter Seven at last…Kawahi…you finally found the time!**_

_**Kawahi: Thank god my finals are over…And Christmas is over too…(dies)**_

_**Schatzi: KAWA!!! (pulls out a fan and fans Kawahi) You can do it! Call an ambulance! Get him to a hospital! **_

_**Jessa-kun: (sweatdrop) Ookayyy…Oh well…**_

_**Disclaimer: DesCom does not own Naruto. No matter how desperately we want to, that is just not possible…However, if we did own Naruto, SasuNaru would be damn canon.**_

_**Jessa-kun: Gawd, that Disclaimer pwnz me…hehe**_

_**Note: We changed this to Rated M because…well, we aren't spoiling anything…Sorry.**_

_**OoO FRAILTY OoO**_

Rain poured down the village of Konoha. The water fell heavily and in thick sheets. No one dared to leave the safety of their homes. It was only afternoon, but the thick gray clouds gathered above the village made it appear like night.

Sasuke looked out the window, momentarily taking his attention away from the papers in front of him. Two weeks had already passed since the incident with Naruto, and he had never taken the blonde out of his house ever since. He himself refused to leave the house unless necessary. He learned to be careful when it comes to Naruto. Whenever he left the house, he assigned his students to guard the blonde, just in case.

Thankfully, nothing bad occurred during the past weeks. In fact, things were somehow returning to normal. The Hokage had started to give him papers to finish, in return for his team's temporary exemption from missions. The assignments were easy enough for him and did not give him much trouble, fortunately. Aside from that, Naruto's wounds were completely healed. He was also showing signs of progress, only he had developed a fear of leaving the house or Sasuke's side. He managed to learn to trust Sasuke's students, though, and felt at ease with them.

"Sasuke-san?" He heard the blonde's footsteps as he approached him. He let Naruto sit down beside him and peek at his reports. "So many papers…"

"The Godaime gave me these as an assignment. My team has to make up for our lack of missions."

"So Rei-chan, Kawa-kun and Zi-kun are also doing assignments?"

Sasuke gathered his reports and carefully arranged them. "Yes, but they're doing errands, not reports."

"I see…Can I help, Sasuke-san?"

He shook his head. "These reports are…difficult to understand. Also, I'm the only one who's allowed to do them." He put the papers aside to make more room for the two of them. The floor was not exactly the best place to sit, but at least the carpet made it comfortable. Sasuke took the blanket he had prepared beside him and wrapped it around Naruto. "You should have stayed inside the room. It's a lot warmer there."

"I was worried about Sasuke-san." The Kyuubi vessel snuggled closer to his guardian. "You have been working really hard. Rei-chan told me that if someone works too hard, he will get exhausted, and then he will get sick. I don't want Sasuke-san to get sick."

"Don't worry. I don't get sick that easily." Sasuke patted the other's shoulders to assure him. "You shouldn't worry about me too much. You should be worried about yourself."

Naruto just nodded in reply. "Ne, Sasuke-san, do you mind if I stay with you? Until it stops raining?"

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"N-no…It's just that…I'm afraid."

"Of the rain?"

The blonde nodded meekly. "I looked for you because I was afraid. The room was too dark…"

The Uchiha smirked and got a long wooden case from under the couch behind them. "I'll help you calm down then."

Naruto watched curiously as his guardian took off the lid of the case and set it aside. "What is inside, Sasuke-san?" He received no reply. Sasuke pulled out what the case contained: an old wooden flute. "Is…is that yours?"

He nodded. "It's an old gift from my father. He carved it himself and taught me how to use it. When I was a kid, I used to play it whenever I felt afraid." He brought the flute's mouthpiece to his lips and closed his eyes. As Naruto watched, he began to play.

The blonde was speechless. Even though the sound of rain drowned out every sound, the music Sasuke played still managed to stand out. It, the music, was angelic. Naruto felt the room around him dissolve. All he could focus on was Sasuke and the music. "Amazing," he whispered.

Sasuke finished playing and settled his flute down. "Well? I hope you were calmed down by that."

"You…Sasuke-san was amazing!" There it was again, Sasuke noted, the small spark in the smaller male's eyes—the one Sasuke rarely saw ever since _that day_. "It was beautiful! Your music…"

The Uchiha felt his heart swell with genuine pride at the blonde's words. He tried not to show too much amusement though. An Uchiha will always be an Uchiha. "Really? That's good, because I haven't played in such a long time." He placed the flute back in its case and put the lid back on. "I thought it sounded bad."

"That's not true!" The blonde brought his face closer to the other's, placing his hands on his knees. "Sasuke-san shouldn't put himself down because you are really good!"

The brunette felt heat crawl up his face at their position. He turned away from Naruto. He had a feeling that his face was already red. "Ah, if that's the case, then…" It was difficult to stay calm in such a position, even for him."

Sasuke, for the first time in years, felt embarrassed.

Fortunately, the blonde pulled away after hearing his words. "You are really good, Sasuke-san," he repeated with a slightly less excited voice, probably to show that his words were sincere.

"Thanks…"

A streak of lightning suddenly flashed across the sky, soon followed by a loud roar of thunder. Naruto gave out a frightened yell and embraced Sasuke, his whole body shaking. The blanket fell from his shoulders to his waist, gathering into a small heap.

"Naruto…?"

"I'm afraid! P-please don't leave me, Sasuke-san!" Tears flowed down Naruto's face as he held on to Sasuke. The taller of the two gathered the confused jinchuuriki into his arms and draped the blanket over Naruto like a cloak, pulling it over the blonde's head.

"Just hold on to me, okay? Don't look outside. Just listen to my voice." He placed several kisses on Naruto's forehead to calm him down. He brushed away the tears staining the other's cheeks. I'm here, Naruto."

"Sasuke-san…"

Another streak of lightning. Another roar of thunder. Naruto gasped and trembled even more. Sasuke placed him on his lap and rubbed his shoulder. That was when Naruto began to calm down. Lightning and thunder appeared again, but Naruto did not get startled anymore. Sasuke felt a sense of relief as the blonde relaxed against him.

"So this is why you came looking for me."

"Y-yes…I was afraid and…"

"Shh…It's alright. Just focus on blocking out the noise."

"O-okay…"

Sasuke wanted to reach for his flute again and play it, just to calm Naruto. However, with his hands full, he decided not to. Instead, he began whispering things to the blonde. He replied with a small voice, barely audible because of the raging storm. At least, Sasuke thought, he managed to take Naruto's attention away from the lightning and thunder.

"I don't want to see you cry again." It was more of a command than a request, but Sasuke did not care. He did not want to see Naruto crying. There was something in the jinchuuriki's teary face that made Sasuke's chest tighten. "I want…I want to see your smile." Naruto nodded and sniffed.

"As long as Sasuke-san is with me…"

Sasuke tilted Naruto's face up and drew closer to him. The latter stared at him curiously, completely oblivious to what the other was doing. Sasuke leaned down and then placed a kiss on Naruto's cheek, just below his eye, tasting the saltiness left by his tears.

"Sasuke-san?"

The ANBU captain pulled back. "N-nothing…It was nothing…"

Naruto stared at him for a few moments before lying against the leaner frame. He did not seem to mind Sasuke's earlier gesture, and was completely unbothered by it.

Unlike Sasuke.

The Uchiha heir's thoughts were a mess. He had just kissed Naruto, and I was definitely not in a friendly way. He felt his heart beating slightly faster than normal, and once again, he felt heat rising to his face.

_I'm…I'm falling…for Naruto…?_

It was obvious, to Sasuke at least, that things will never be the same.

_OoO Wakas OoO_

_**Jessa-kun: OO**_

_**Kawahi: A little shorter than usual, but at least we got it posted.**_

_**Schatzi: I don't think that's the reason why she's like that.**_

_**Kawahi: Whaddaya mean?**_

_**Schatzi: She got several private e-mails about how our fics murdered Naruto's character.**_

_**Jessa-kun: (sniffle) (sniffle) Is he THAT OOC? (sniffle)**_

_**Kawahi: I dunno…**_

_**Jessa-kun: WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!**_

_**Schatzi: Well, technically, Naruto will not act like himself. After all, he lost his memory. About Sasuke…I guess Naruto's change affected him too.**_

_**Jessa-kun: But…but…**_

_**Kawahi: Calm down, Jess…I think it's okay…(sweatdrop)**_

_**Jessa-kun: (wails again)**_

_**Schatzi: You suck, Kawa.**_

_**Kawahi: (sweatdrop) You're mean. Oh well… I just have to go start typing Yoru no Kasumi's next chapter…**_


End file.
